Burdensome Chores
by ForsakenBouncer
Summary: Once originally Folding of a Sock but now I decided to make it a collection of one-shots about Soul and Maka doing various chores around the house. Most of these are probably going to be random thoughts off the top of my head so we'll see how this goes.
1. Folding of a Sock

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater just the plot of this one-shot._

_Authors note: Came up with this idea while typing __A Predator Always Gets Its Prey__, just a short one-shot in their daily life. Review, Comment, Suggest, Do what you wanna do. Thanks, ForsakenBouncer._

_Update: Thanks Talia, I was having debates with myself whether to do past or present guess I just gave up at some point and did both, my bad haha. _

The Folding of a Sock

It was early spring and the sounds of the light rain pattered against the windows of the small apartment. Soul, who had just returned from his duties at Shibusen, contemplated how to organize the sounds into some sort of rhythm as he changed from his wet clothes into a pair of black athletic shorts and a grey shirt. The smell rain and detergent filled the home and put his mind to ease.

'Maka must be doing laundry,' thought Soul as he left to occupy his favorite spot on the couch. Sure enough as soon he sprawled out, Maka appeared before him with a basket of clean laundry straight from the dryer.

"Oi, scoot yourself," Maka gently ordered as she nudged Soul with her foot. She tiredly plopped down on the couch as soon as there was space and began carefully folding the laundry in front of her. "How was your day?"

"An especially 'uncool' day to say the least, how about yours?" murmured Soul as buried his head into the couch cushions and peered at Maka through his tousled white bangs. She paused as Soul slowly reached over her lap for an article of clothing to fold.

"Mmm let's see…I finished various chores around the house, went to the bookstore that I like, stopped and spoke with Tsubaki for a bit, did some endurance training, then came back and began doing the laundry, nothing too exciting," Maka listed as she expertly folded a shirt into a neat bundle and placed it into the basket before grabbing something else to fold. She felt Soul shudder at the mention of her trip to the bookstore and playfully smacked Soul with the dish towel she was folding. She had just finished with the last shirt and waited for Soul's article of clothing. "Are you almost done?"

"Almost."

"What are you even folding? Nothing should take this long to fold," questioned Maka as she raised her head from the clothes basket and examined what he was folding. A strained sigh escapes Maka as she identified the said article of clothing. "All of this time you've been folding one sock? Not even two socks!"

"I haven't folded laundry in a long time Maka, I'm out of practice," Soul grinned as he showed the various ways he tried to fold the single sock. After the demonstration she began to ready a Maka-chop. Soul caught sight of the incoming chop and miraculously folded the sock and held it out with a sheepish smile. "I suddenly remembered how to fold laundry, what a coincidence."

"Mhmm," Maka nodded as she took the lone sock and tossed it into the basket before standing up to deliver the laundry to their respected places. She lowered herself over Soul and lightly pecks him on the lips and states. "I missed you today; we'll need to fold laundry again sometime, hmm?"

A warm smile spread across his face as he watched her leave, her hips swayed to the beat of his heart.

'Laundry day definitely has its advantages.'


	2. Sticky Fingers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater just the plot of this drabble_

_Authors Note: Came up with idea and I finally wrote it, there was no plot before writing this just an idea of Soul stealing free samples haha, so we'll see how this goes over. I've got to incorporate Maka more into these so I'll have to see what I can come up with. I have a couple more ideas but if you have any you'd like to see don't hesitate to mention them. Review, Comment, Suggest, Do what you wanna do. Thanks, ForsakenBouncer._

Sticky Fingers

Soul stood in the shadow cast off by the ominous building in front of him. He knew it was his turn, she counted on him, and he could not let her down. Soul took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders, and began to stride toward the structure. Soul arrived at the entrance and steeled himself for what was about to come.

_'This is it, I cannot let my emotions affect my judgment, I need to remain in control,'_ grimly thought Soul as he was granted passage into the building.

A rush of cool air met Soul as he stepped through the automated doors and was immediately blinded by the light of the intense florescent bulbs. After the initial burning of his eyes faded he evaluated his surroundings. He had arrived at one of his favorite places in the world, the grocery store.

Soul slowly gazed upon aisle after aisle of food. He took in the various colors, shapes, and smells that the merchandise gave off. Soul's mouth watered as his senses were assaulted by the atmosphere the grocery store was giving off; there was no stopping the impish grin that spread had across his face. Soul couldn't comprehend why people thought of this as a chore as they grumbled and stalked around the store, he thoroughly enjoyed each and every trip and always left with a pleasant feeling.

As Soul made his way to the shopping carts he felt around his pockets for the cash Maka had given him. After fishing it out he looked at the sight before him, thirty dollars.

"Aw that's no fun Maka," pouted Soul as he freed a cart from the tangled mess the carts were in. As soon as he pushed the it he regretted his choice and cursed darkly. He had chosen one of the carts that felt like the front wheels would give out at any second as they wobbled back and forth while being pushed, not only that but the cart gave off a shrill banshee's cry whenever it was moved which made him and the other shoppers cringe. "Fuck."

Even with a small amount of money and a cart from hell he was going to have a good time dammit! Thus Soul's grand adventure commenced...

"Ooo, free samples!"

**Afterward**

Maka occupied her and Soul's favorite spot on the couch as she flipped through a magazine absentmindedly. Her ears perked at the sound of the door unlocking looked toward the door in order. Soul lazily stepped in and gave a soft smile in her direction that made her stomach twist in knots. "How was shopping?"

"Would've been better if you weren't so stingy with cash lately Maka." sighed Soul as he brought the shopping bags to the kitchen. Maka huffed and threw aside the magazine as she shuffled into the kitchen to investigate his purchases. She quickly pecked Soul on the cheek and began unpacking the bags. Soul leaned against the counter and watched as she worked.

"Were pretty tight on money right now Soul. Oh! Strawberries!" Maka exclaimed excitedly as she put them aside and continued her unpacking.

"Ugh, yeah I know. There should be a pineapple in there somewhere, I think I'm going to grill it, have some kebobs, have a tropical night sometime!" rambled Soul with rising enthusiasm. Maka could only grin as he planned out the future meals while she finished unpacking the remaining food. With all the food put away she made her way over to Soul and lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose, making him crinkle it in response.

"You did good , although I don't think we were in dire need of the cheese puffs and the bag of mini donuts. But I'll let that slide because you've been good this week," smiled Maka as he rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"By the way, something happened," Soul stated solemnly. Maka backed up a bit and looked up at Soul with a worried expression. Soul reached up and stroked her face with his thumb as she leaned into his touch. "I took too many free samples, so they are banning me from the store unless I come with 'adult' supervision."

Maka sighed as she fell back against his chest and rubbed his back affectionately.

"Only you Soul, only you."


	3. What Sound Does a Reindeer Make?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater just the plot of this drabble._

_Author's note: Well I thought I should come up with something as a Christmas gift to you all, so here you go! I literally came up with this as I wrote it so I'm not sure how good it is. I think this counts as a chore, maybe not haha. So since I'm gifting you with a drabble you should gift me reviews, eh? Merry Christmas! Forsaken Bouncer._

Reindeer Go Moo!

It was Christmas Eve and Death City was drunk with yuletide spirit that came with the season; the cackling moon seemed to shine even brighter that night. The streets were lit up with various holiday lights that hung from lampposts and wreaths adorned each storefront. Hordes of last minute shoppers wandered the sidewalks filling the air with jolly chatter and wispy breaths. Parents hands were pulled by their entranced children as they passed the toy stores and sweet shops. The ringing of bells filled the air as two figures collected donations for those that were less fortunate.

_'Ring, ring, ring, ring!'_

"Oi Maka, how much longer is our shift? The bells are getting to my head," groaned Soul as he rubbed his temples in pain, ceasing his bell ringing for the time being. Maka gave him a sympathetic look as she switched her bell ringing hand.

"Not for another hour," sighed Maka as she adjusted her Santa hat into a more comfortable position and zipped up her coat more to keep out the biting cold.

_'Ring, ring, ring, ring!'_

"Wasn't it also an hour the last time I asked you?" He questioned giving her a skeptical look.

"Yeah well, I lied to keep you here," Maka grinned sheepishly as she bumped Soul affectionately, making him stumble slightly. "Your antlers are askew, come here you."

"Such a deceitful woman you are!" Soul muttered as Maka fixed his antler headband.

_'Ring, ring, ring, ring!'_

"Hey just think your making some family's Christmas dreams come true," she scolded as she glanced at him from across the donation bucket.

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just so...Thank you! Merry Christmas!...damn cold out and my wrist hurts," complained Soul after thanking a passerby for their consideration.

"I was feeling sorry for you and your aching head but now I think you deserve it," huffed Maka as she rang her bell with more force in Soul's direction.

_'RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING!'_

"Alright, alright, enough. Chill with the bell Maka, you know I was joking. We haven't really been doing our community service lately have we?" Soul proceeded to ram the paint stick into the bucket in order to make more room for further generosity. "I think the last time we volunteered was when we worked that school bake sale."

"I worked the bake sale, you sat in the back and watched me work," corrected Maka as she smiled at the passing families. "Although you did bring a lot of the younger girls to the stand."

"That's right I made that stand irresistible to our fellow students," Soul stated as he puffed out his chest in emphasis of his presence. "I especially liked to watch the girls faces when I would get close to you!"

"I have literally been shunned by our younger class females," sighed Maka as she gazed at her boyfriend beside her with soft green eyes.

_'Ring, ring, ring, ring!'_

_ "_Thank you! Have a Merry Christmas!" after thanking the passerby Soul wrapped his arms around her nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Don't worry this reindeer still appreciates you."

"Were in public doing charity Soul, we'll get to that later," Maka purred as she pushed herself away from his embrace as she rubbed her hands together seeking warmth in the friction. "Hey do you want a hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, that'd be great actually. I'll keep these beasts at bay while you get us some," declared Soul as he swung his bell around in a dramatic defensive fashion. Maka could only roll her eyes and pat his head as she shuffled away. After watching her disappear into the crowd Soul returned to the task at hand. "Thank you very much, Merry Christmas!"

_'Ring, ring, ring, ring!'_

**A Few Minutes Later**

_ 'Ring, ring, ring, ring!'_

A little girl in brown pigtails approached followed closely by her mother. The girl couldn't of been much older than three and clutched a dollar tightly in her fist. Soul gently smiled as the girl shyly approached after being pushed forward by her mother.

"Hey there, are you here to donate some money?" Soul asked softly as he crouched down to her eye level. The girl nodded slowly and suddenly took interest in the antlers that were atop his head.

"What animal is he?" The mother asked the girl as she noticed the girls current fascination. "Is he one of Santa's reindeer?"

The girl nodded absentmindedly as slowly reached up to touch the antlers. Soul couldn't help but feel warm on the inside as he leaned his antlers into her open hand. The girl let out a giggle as she petted the antlers.

"What does a reindeer sound like?" the mother further pressed. Now this question baffled Soul; never in his life had he thought about the sound that a reindeer makes, so this little girls answer should be entertaining.

"Moo." the girl replied as she finished her examination of his reindeer-like features. Soul let out a small laugh and nodded his head.

"That's right we say moo!" Soul praised as he lifted her up so she could deposit the money. After setting her down and giving her a candy cane, which was stashed in his coat pocket, he wished them a Merry Christmas and waved goodbye.

"Never knew reindeer moo," Maka smiled as she appeared from behind with the hot drinks. Soul nodded as he stretched out his back and arms trying to get the blood flowing in his extremeties.

"We only moo when we are really happy."

"Ah, you reindeer are mythical creatures you are."

_ 'Ring, ring, ring, ring!'_

**Sometime Later**

"I think I see our replacements. Let's head home, finish wrapping gifts, and find someway to keep warm, hmm?" cooed Maka which received a light blush from Soul and a nod of approval. Maka casually took his hand and pulled him in the direction of their apartment. Soul being the reindeer he is decided to express his feelings in the only way he could.

"Moo."

_'Ring, ring...ring...g...' _

The sounds of bells fade into the night with each step closer to home.

**If it wasn't clear, Maka and Soul are ringing bells to collect money for charity on a street corner in Death City. If I couldn't get that point across then I think I need to evaluate my writing skills haha. **


	4. Soul's Pest Control

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater just the plot of this drabble._

_Author's note: I think I'm going to treat this reunion like you would greet someone after a one night stand or a short relationship and not calling back for weeks:_

_Hey there, how've you been? Me? Oh you know busy with school and work and other things. You know how it is... I know I haven't been around much lately, oh course I thought about you. I know I promised to stay in touch and to call, but with school and some other things I forgot, I've been going through some things. I really don't know what happened some priorities changed. I'm going to do my best to change and to be there this time. Can we try this again?_

_I thought that kind of awkward conversation fit well with our situation, but who knows lol. But in all seriousness I will do my best to be more productive and attentive to your needs as a reader. And I hope that in return you will reward my efforts with wonderful reviews and suggestions for what you would like to see happen with these two crazy kids. Happy Summer. Forsaken Bouncer. _

Soul's Pest Control

Light blue curtains lazily drifted into the openness of Maka's room causing shadows to be cast onto the walls from the nearby streetlight outside. The sounds of passing cars and the other sounds of the sleepy city were faint in the late summer night.

Maka, currently buried in a pile of various blankets, decorative pillows, and the occasional stuffed animal, was in the midst of deep slumber. Soul had repeatedly expressed his negative feelings towards her decorative pillows and stuffed animals various times and how useless they were in helping you sleep. She thus began collecting them to annoy the hell out of Soul for that very reason, anything to get under his cool demeanor.

A brisk scratching noise at her window interrupted her pleasant dream. She slightly shifted towards the window to better hear what was waking her, being too lazy to open her tired eyes. The eerie sound filled her room once again and startled her olive green eyes open. A dark shape was currently staring at her through the screen on her window, and resulted in shivers being run down Maka's entire spine and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Maka's honed battle reflexes acted on their own and sought to fend off the attacker by throwing one of the many pillows at the window. Without looking at the window after the first projectile was thrown she reached for another pillow to continue her onslaught. As she readied herself and took aim she noticed the shape was gone and was relieved that she could return to sleep. After closing her eyes, readjusting her side ponytail and re-situating herself in her covers she dozed back off, until the scratching returned once again and spooked her conscious.

Maka quickly threw off her blankets, scattering the pillows and animals everywhere, and bolted down the hallway to retrieve a more effective weapon.

"Soul," Maka urgently whispered at his bedroom door, after hearing no response she quietly opened the door and padded into the dark room. She carefully navigated herself through his room and arrived at his beloved queen sized bed against the wall where he was currently sprawled across. His pillow beside his head and his blankets were strewn across the bed in a tangled mess not effectively covering him. A small amount of drool escaped his lips while his scarred chest rose peacefully up and down. "Soul, wake up, there's something at my window, make it go away."

After the gently nudging and the pulling at his unruly white hair he opened one of his crimson eyes and softly gazed at Maka. She was currently beside his bed staring intently at him in one of his old shirts he thought he gave away. The shirt came to about mid thigh which was enough to bring a slight smirk to his face.

"Maka, what time is it...?" muttered Soul as he yawned and stretched his arms and back to relieve the tightness that built up while sleeping awkwardly. "Good lord 3 in the morning?"

"Soul come with me and scare off this animal at my window, I've already tried." pleaded Maka as she crouched beside him to be eye level. Grudgingly Soul opened his other eye and nodded lifting up a hand to be helped up. Maka gave a slight giggle and took his hand and pulled slightly as he stumbled out of bed with his legs still being partially asleep. His athletic shorts he was wearing were slightly twisted and askew but he didn't seem to notice or care as he guided her out of his room. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her toward her room. "Why do I need to go in first?"

"I'm using you to shield me from this beast, one of us needs to make it out of this alive," chuckled Soul as she gave a slight pout. As they entered her room the scratching noise ceased and the thing vanished from sight. "Huh, you weren't kidding."

"No I wasn't, now get it out of here so I can sleep," she ordered as she plopped down on her bed to watch. Soul wandered over toward the window and peered out into the night, after awhile of not seeing whatever it was tormenting his meister he shrugged and sat down next to Maka.

"Well I don't see anything, we probably scared it away for good, now get to bed so I can sleep."

"Alright thanks Soul, goodnight."

"Yep, night."

After being reassured by Soul, Maka once again returned beneath her sheets to get some much needed rest. About an hour passed before Maka was again shaken awake by the evil thing that was attacking her window. Maka wasted no time in distracting the monstrosity with another decorative pillow and retreating to the safety of Soul's room.

As she approached his bed Soul was already swinging a leg out of bed and rubbing his eyes, he was aware of the situation due to the stress she was sending through their soul link which they shared. Soul placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he walked past her out the door. Before he was swallowed by the darkness of the hallway she managed to catch of glimpse of his arm shifting into the scythe he was known for. As hugged herself and shifted her wait from foot to foot tiredly as she waited for him to return. Eventually she felt his quiet footsteps returning down the hallway from her room and anxiously awaited the news.

"It was gone when I got there, but I shut your window so we'll see if that helps," stated Soul as he climbed under his blankets. Maka nodded and reluctantly exited the room. Soul sighed and waited to see if her soul would quiet down and allow both of them some peace. His warm eyes eased as he felt her soul relax and begin to flow in a steady rhythm signaling him everything was alright, for the moment at least. But as he began to ease back into oblivion, Maka's soul strained and lurched. Soon after she was once again stood before him. Soul had already decided what he would do if this thing continued to torment his meister. His strong arm emerged from the bed and pulled her into join him underneath his blankets. Their fingers met and interlaced as they laid beside each other. Slight blushes crept along their faces but both were too tired to care. As they both looked softly at one another and their eyes began to droop Maka gave a small smile.

"Thanks Soul."

"No need to thank me, it's one of the services I provide as your weapon. Now go to sleep."

"Mmmkk."

The two relaxed with each others presences and eventually fell soundly asleep.

Meanwhile...

Blair continued to scratch at Maka's window begging to be let inside. She had a few too many drinks that night while hanging out with some friends of hers and she had left her keys behind inside the apartment before she left. Every time she would seem to catch their attention she would stumble off the window ledge. There are some scary things at night and she for one did not want to be outside with them.

_Well there we go, who knows if this is good but at least I'm writing right? I would say scaring off monsters is a chore right? Well anyway, write a review for this shit now. Later._


	5. Wash Away the Unease

Wash Away the Unease

The frothy suds gently slid off of the plate Soul was washing and quickly joined the rest of the bubbles down the drain. As he gave the dish a final rinse and set it aside Soul rotated his shoulders and gazed out the window at the peaceful spring day before him. It had just recently become warm enough for the windows to be opened and allowed the musty air in the apartment to be replaced with crisp fresh air of the outside world. As he returned to the pile of dishes that needed washing he could only be thankful that winter was over. It was hard work shoveling snow in a cool manner, and salting the sidewalks was nearly impossible to do in a cool way.

Christmas and New Years had come and gone, and the amount of vodka he consumed still haunted his dreams. Valentines made an appearance as well; Maka had gone out on a date and he had stayed back at the apartment to wallow in his self pity. Soul hadn't thought someone would ask Maka out on a date before him, luckily for him it was only one date and the prick was never seen again. Soul wouldn't make a careless mistake like that again, he would make his move, eventually. As he continued to ponder the dilemma he was facing, a small mass of weight landed on his shoulders and curled around his neck, startling Soul.

"Hello," the furry weight purred next to his ear making the hair on the back of his neck bristled at the unexpected approach of the cat. Soul let out a low hum acknowledging his housemates presence and regained his composure.

"Should warn me you're going to do that, scared me," lightly scolded Soul as he turned to look at the cat curled around his neck and shoulders. Blair continued to purr and rubbed her head against his neck.

"What's the fun in that? It's fun to keep you on your toes. Plus you're cute when your flustered," Blair giggled as she watched the dishes being washed. "What were you thinking about that left you open for me to pounce?"

Soul put aside the plate he just finished rinsing and grabbed a coffee mug and began to clean it with a nearby washcloth. Vibrant colors were given off as the sunlight peering through the window mixed with the bubbles of the soap giving the mug a whimsical feeling, which was erased as Soul rinsed the mug and placed it amongst the others.

"Nothing that concerns a nosy cat," Soul muttered as he attempted to identify one of the peculiar cooking utensils he was currently washing. Maka had a habit of buying complex kitchen tools that Soul tended to avoid. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I worked late last night hosting a business group so they gave me the day off!" chirped Blair as she happily flicked her tail back and forth across Souls back. "When's Maka returning from her extra classes?"

Blair carefully watched as Soul briefly stopped his cleaning and looked out the window in the direction of the university. After a few moments his gaze returned to the sink and he continued his work seemingly forgetting any question had been asked.

"Why don't you just tell her your feelings?" Blair purred as she looked up in his direction. Soul, taken aback, began to fumble with the slippery glass he was holding as he turned his head in her direction. He was met with a cat like grin as she looked at him innocently.

"What're you talking about?" He stammered. This was not cool. The cat always had a way of making things complicated for him; whether it be walking around the house naked or butting into things that she did not belong. "How did you know?"

"You're not hard to figure out Soul," chimed Blair as she stretched her legs and shifted into a more comfortable position. "The way you longing look after her as she leaves, the way you always smile around her, you do anything she asks of you without complaint, the way y.."

"Alright for fucks sake, ease up a little," huffed Soul as a slight tinge of pink graced his cheeks. Blair giggled as Soul returned to washing the final dishes in silence in embarrassment. After a few minutes in contemplation he decided that another perspective couldn't hurt his situation.

"I can't just tell her, it's not that simple. I just want to make sure she feels the same way. I don't want to screw things up between us. She's too important to me to lose." Soul quietly muttered as he rinsed a saucepan and set it aside. It was embarrassing sharing his personal feelings and it made him uneasy. Blair gently booped her head against his jaw in understanding. Soul reached up and scratched her head as he let out a long sigh.

"Trust me, she feels the same way," reassured Blair as Soul put aside the final dish. "Just tell her."

The silence of the apartment was disturbed with the sound of keys fumbling in the lock of the apartment door. The clunking of her combat boots and the thud of the door closing filled the apartment letting all the inhabitants know that she was home. Blair picked herself up off his shoulders and jumped onto the counter beside them, and then leapt to the kitchen floor. As Blair strolled out of the room she gave him a quick wink and motioned for him to go to her.

"Soul I'm back!" The voice helped put Soul's unease to rest and a warm feeling took its place deep within his chest. This warm feeling kept the black blood away, made him relax, and made him strong. It made him better, being with her made him feel complete. This was a feeling that he wanted to feel at all times.

Soul turned his attention to the doorway in front of him and wiped the cold sweat from his hands onto the dish towel he had been holding. After pacing back and forth a couple times, Soul felt a sudden surge of courage and pushed himself through the doorway and into the living room. As he entered the room he found her unpacking her belongings by the door. With all the courage and determination that he could muster he approached her.

"Hey Maka?" Soul spoke softly as his heart thundered in his ears and the blood rose to his face. It was now or never. "I love you."

Time began to slow for Soul as he awaited any reaction from the girl in front of him. As he began to regret his confession, Maka slowly turned toward him revealing a warm smile as she took him in for an embrace.


End file.
